Blurry
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: A little story i cooked up when i was trying to figure out why Xellos always closed his eyes. and this is what i thought. ^.^


Blurry  
  
By: Lina-Kun  
  
Lina looked at Xellos he had been sitting in the same spot for almost two hours now just staring at the table. She walked up to him "what's wrong Xellos?" she asked  
  
Xellos didn't raise his head to reply "Nothing Lina I was just thinking about something."  
  
~~ "it can't be true, this is not my son. Look at him!" Zelas cried  
  
"But Beast Master, it's true he is your son in blood." Dynast replied  
  
Zelas took a long pause. "I won't have it, he reminds me of a cat with those eyes. Dynast I want you to get rid of him for me!"  
  
"But Zelas he may be of use to you in the future, an expendable material." Dynast said  
  
Xellos stood by the closed doors crying. He was only five and hearing his mother say that about him hurt more deeply then anything. He wiped his nose with his sleeve. She didn't want him at all. He heard no more of the conversation. He had to get her back. He had to prove that he was worthy of her. He rushed down the halls towards his room crying. ~~  
  
"Come on Xellos, I know there's something wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Lina!" Xellos said standing up and walking out of the café  
  
"what's his problem?" Lina thought  
  
Xellos walked out into the forest. How could he tell them anything. This was his problem, it had always been his problem. He teleported up into one of the trees. He looked up at the moon opening his shut eyes.  
  
~~ Zelas glared at Xellos. He was kneeling before her in the same manner as the other servents were but she was just always paranoid about Xellos.  
  
"you can stand Xellos." she told the boy  
  
He slowly stood up and looked towards her. His eyes met hers and she looked away quickly.  
  
"what's wrong?" asked Xellos  
  
Zelas stood up and started to walk over to Xellos. Her heels hitting the floor with taps. Everything was silent.  
  
Xellos didn't know it at first but after Zelas swung hitting him across the face and sending him to the floor he yelped.  
  
"don't you ever look at me with those eyes again!" she cried  
  
Xellos didn't touch his face even though it hurt so bad that he thought it was going to fall off. He just closed his eyes and turned away. ~~  
  
The memories quickly rushed back and Xellos's eyes slammed shut. Zelas had warmed up to him some what not enough to be known as his mother but there was something that still bugged her and he couldn't put a finger on it. If it was him he would change, just to please her. To make his mother happy. Although his live did revolve around her. He was grown up now and could figure out things for himself.  
  
"Xellos?"  
  
Xellos looked down at the ground expecting to see Lina but instead saw Sylphiel. She smiled at him.  
  
"Lina told me you'd be out here Xellos, She was worried about you but didn't want to bother you." Xellos jumped down from the tree.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Xellos I have to tell you. Even if she's the only person you have in this world, it's not worth changing who you really are."  
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow at her. "what do you mean?" he asked  
  
"I think you know." Sylphiel said turning away  
  
Xellos stood there for a minute thinking. Maybe she had been right. Zelas didn't control him, he controlled himself. He was just scared that she would leave him all alone and he didn't like that thought. He had to make up his mind, he had to tell Zelas how he truly felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xellos teleported to Wolfpack Island and stormed through the halls. He walked right up to Zelas's doors with many other monsters watching and he swung the doors open. Zelas looked up to see her son enter the room. He looked incredible pissed with a purpose.  
  
"What do you think your doing Xellos?" she asked  
  
Xellos stopped in the middle of the room and looked straight at her with his eyes open. Zelas almost spit out her wine. She sat right up and glared at him.  
  
"what are you doing!" she cried "I told you never to look at me!"  
  
Xellos didn't move or reply. Zelas stood up and walked towards him. She came up a two inches higher then him and was so close Xellos could almost swear that they were touching.  
  
"is this rebellion Xellos?" she asked  
  
Xellos shook his head "no this is what I am" he said  
  
"Xellos?" She looked at him for a second then smiled "you look so much like him" she said lifting her hand and running it though his hair.  
  
Xellos wanted to look away from her gaze but he couldn't.  
  
"you eyes," she drug her hand along his face. Xellos thought that she was going to gouge them out. But she just smirked "they suit you."  
  
Xellos stood there in shook. She had always hated them. Never wanting to see them. But what suprised her more was when she hugged him.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Xellos said  
  
"I just didn't want to believe you were mine." She said  
  
Xellos smiled " I always was." he said  
  
Zelas stood up straight again "I know."  
  
Lina-Kun: is leaving the building so all the slayers fans don't kill her for the imagination she has. Along with the largest love ever for Xellos. Why in the world did I think about writing a story about Xellos's reason for his eyes is well, Sore Wa Himetsu Desu!!! Actually I wanted to get away from Romance love and focus on his relationship with Zelas instead. Lol I'm so weird.! 


End file.
